The Water Supply
by oTh3WrIt3Ro
Summary: This is a short story in the wasteland of Canada. Canadians have there own problems with raiders...


**Please all Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

"Urghhhh… what time is it;" sighed Taylor, "Go away!"

"Taylor it's time to get up Sarah is waiting for us in the conference room," said Donavan.

Donavan was Taylor's room mate and squad comrade. He was one of the largest guys around; he was easily 6'7", and at least 250lbs. He was pure muscle and had a dark brown Mohawk. Taylor was 6'4", 190lbs and had a strong build. Taylor was intelligent, and he was particularly skilled with a sniper rifle and had great endurance. They were both soldiers in the Canadian army. The Canadian Army was the only remaining government left in North America because the Chinese didn't consider Canada a threat when they nuked all the major cities south of the border, in 2220. It was now the year 2277 and we are having major problems with a large group of survivors from the U.S that are ambushing are water caravans, which supply the fresh water to the citizens.

"Ok…I'm up let's get going," said Taylor to Donovan. They had both put on there uniform and started to walk down the halls toward the Conference Room where Sarah was waiting.

"Why do you think Sarah wants to talk to us?"

"Don't know" said Taylor "probably another assignment."

Sarah Dunn was their commander and leader of their squad and was always depending on Taylor and Donovan to do all the dirty work, since they were the most skilled in their division.

They had arrived three minutes later and were welcomed by Sarah.

The Conference Room was about 20 feet by 10 feet and was filled with the rest of Taylor's squad. Sarah motioned for them to sit down so they could talk.

"Glad you could be here on such short notice, but we have just got word from Lieutenant Ford that another water caravan has gotten ambushed."

"What is that the 3rd time this week?" said Taylor

"No, it's the 4th." Corrected Donovan

The mood was pretty light in the room because the squad was used to these attacks, they happed 4-6 times per week. The real problem was how we stop the attack. Sure enough that was what the rest of the meeting was about.

"Okay everyone knows the plan?" asked Sarah "We launch the attack on the bunker, while Taylor and Donovan sneak on the hidden entrance and capture their leader."

They all nodded and Sarah continued, "Alright everyone to the armory and suit up, we meet in the courtyard in 2 hours." Everyone got up and left the room.

The survivors were ambushing the water caravans because since most of the U.S was an irradiated wasteland due to the nuclear war with the Chinese, non polluted water was very hard to find. There was more fresh water in Canada because it wasn't directly targeted in the war, but most of the major rivers in the east were severely polluted.

"This is an interesting task," said Donovan, as they were walking to the armory.

"I know we might finally stop the raids," said Taylor.

The armory was a huge room around 40 feet by, 50 feet 15 foot ceilings and filled with weapons and armor. During the war the government had made huge advances in war technology. Most of the weapons now shoot plasma in one way or another. The soldiers now use power armor, which was a variation of plate armor. That protected you from the hostilities of pollution.

Once they had arrived they went to the armor section and suited up in a Mark- 4lbs Power armor which was the latest version. "This armor so much lighter the old Mark-50z's," said Taylor

"I know I'm glad the scientists came up with it," exclaimed Donovan

When they were dressed they went to the weapons section. Taylor took a Plasma Rifle, 10mm Pistol, and a P-900 sniper rifle. Donovan took a Plasma Canon, 10mm Pistol, Mini-Gun, and a Gatling gun that shoot Plasma.

When they were all dressed they started to stretch and adjust the armor if it didn't fit. Once everyone was ready to go Taylor led them to the courtyard. When they got there they found Sarah and a Helibird waiting for them. A Helibird was a mix between a helicopter and a airplane, it was much faster then a helicopter and was much more maneuverable.

"Is everyone ready to go?" yelled Sarah, over the roar of the Helibird, "alright let's get going!"

The squad all got into the Vertibird and they took of. In the Vertibird they went over the plan and got ready for the battle. They flew over a large forest, and dozens of irradiated lakes and rivers. The forest was so green and the lakes so beautiful, but everyone knew that looks can be deceiving once they had gotten close to the bunker Sarah told the pilot to park in the forest out of sight. Once they were on the ground Taylor and Donovan separated form the rest of the group. They were going to sneak in the escape tunnel. Taylor and Donovan waited in the bushes until the fighting began. Once they heard gun shoots and yelling they snuck down the tunnel and into the bunker. They realized that most of the survivors were caught up in the fighting. So there progress wasn't halted for fighting. They soon found out that the survivors had captured some Canadian soldiers and had taken there armor and weapons. Taylor and Donovan freed the soldiers and sent them to the Vertibird and were on their way. They eventually found the leader surrounded by his followers making plans in what appeared to be some sort of meeting room. After a short fight Taylor and Donovan had the leader pined down in a corner.

"Don't shoot, please don't shot" pleaded the leader, "my name is John."

"Give us one reason why not" said Taylor

"I uh…" mumbled John, then grabbed his 10mm and tries to shoot them but Taylor is to fast for him and shoots him in the shoulder before he can get his finger on the trigger. "Owwwww" yelled John

He was wounded but not dead, as Donovan picks him up and swings him over his shoulder Taylor was on his communicator with Sarah.

"Sarah we got him alive" said Taylor, "How was the fight"

"Glad your okay Taylor, and yes the fight went well, no casualties, at least on are side" said Sarah, "okay guys regroup at the Vertibird."

Once everyone was in the Helibird and John was seated and tied down the pilot took of. Carson, the squad's medic bandaged up John's plasma burns and gave him anesthetic. "Good job everyone," complemented Sarah, "Great fight, all we have to do now is get him back to base so that me and General MacPherson can interrogate him.

***

Three days later Taylor and Donovan were escorting a water caravan from Toronto to Burlington, the trip was only a couple hours walk so Vertibirds were not needed. The GTA got most of its fresh water from a massive natural spring found just outside of Toronto. General MacPherson and Commander Sarah Dunn had interrogated John a day after the group got back form the bunker. They found out that John and the survivors they had dealt with were only a fraction of the survivors in the GTA and that the City of Hamilton was almost completely covered with them and they had established a fortified base in the downtown. Due to this new found knowledge the army had now started to build up a base of operations in Burlington the closest city to Hamilton and Toronto. "Man, I though we got all of them," said Taylor, "now we find out that there is a whole darn city full of them!"

I know life's ruff," said Donovan.

Once Taylor and Donovan arrived at the base they were meet by General MacPherson and Lieutenant Tenpenny. The base was almost completed and was built in the old mall. "Welcome to the new base guys," said Tenpenny, "I have some news, please follow me to my office." Taylor and Donovan followed Tenpenny and MacPherson to Tenpenny's office. It was a medium sized room with high ceilings. It was guarded by two guards and had three computers and 2 TV's used for communicating with other bases and soldiers. "Alright Taylor, Donovan please sit down," They both sat down in very comfortable chairs, "alright as you know we have built this base to battle the survivors, and I am needed out west to lead a research team, so this base is going to need someone to lead it, that's were you come in Taylor with Donovan as your second in command." Said Tenpenny

"Wh-at" said Taylor with a look of surprise on his face. "Why me?"

"Well you're the most qualified person around." Said MacPherson

"Well Donovan what do you think?" asked Taylor

"I think it's a great idea," said Donovan, "one thing is for sure though, I need some food."

"Me too, I'm Hungry!" said Taylor


End file.
